Keenler drabbles
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: So I had this game on tumblr where there were some prompts and people selected and I wrote something using it, and it was quite productive. Here I collect them all. xD Thanks to the people on tumblr who sent messages! Rated M just for a couple of stories.
1. Come here and make me (M)

You're gonna pay for this, keen" he said, as she ran away laughing. They were eating brownies, and she had a can of whipped cream. Suddenly, she poured some cream on her hand and smeared it all over his face.  
"Oh yeah? Come here and make me" she said as she ran up the stairs,  
Screaming and he grabbed the can and went after her.  
He finally caught up to her in the corridor and tackled her, pinning her to the ground.  
"Oh no!" She laughed, as he covered her face in whipped cream. "Stop! Stop!" She said, and then he started  
Licking the cream off her face, kissing her all over.  
Then, he started pouring some of the cream on her neck, and then eating it off her skin, going down and removing her clothes.  
"Don" she whispered, as he lifted the brim of her t-shirt to smear cream on her belly, licking it all and giving her all funny feelings. He then removed her pajama pants, revealing an adorable cotton underwear. He splashed cream on her thighs and groin, and proceeded to lick it, making her groan.  
"Oh, baby"  
"This is your punishment" he said, as he moved to her lips and kissed her, the taste of whipped cream melting in her mouth.  
"I should do that more often then" she moaned, as he made love to her right there on the corridor carpet.


	2. I almost lost you

She opened her eyes slowly, and the sounds around her started to make sense. Beeping, people whispering, medical terms. She was in a hospital. The first thing she saw was a nice old man's face.  
"Miss Keen? Hello! You are at the hospital, my name is Dr. sebastian Caldwell. You were in an accident"  
An accident. She remembered. Almost. She was driving home from the…. Where was she driving from? The mall, yes, the mall. She had a gift with her, she was there buying a gift. For Lucy. Who's Lucy… lucy is my…. Baby girl.  
"Lucy.." She whispered, and the doctor smiled happy that she was responding.  
"Can you tell me your name?" He asked and she immediately blurped out.  
"Elizabeth Keen" and he smiled again.  
Things were coming back. She was on the road, driving back from the mall, with her baby's gift. She was alone. She was talking to someone, on the phone. Him, she was talking to him.  
"Donald" she called, and he immediately answered, sitting next to her.  
"Liz, i'm here, Liz." She felt someone grabbing her hand, and turned her head slightly to see him. She had something holding her neck, it was hard to move.  
She finally found his eyes, her home.  
"Don" she whispered, and smiled recognizing him.  
"Oh, baby, thank God! I almost lost you."  
He bends down and kisses her head, and she feels his touch, his love.


	3. If you die, I'm going to kill you

**If you die, I'm going to kill you!**

He entered the old factory ahead of her as she prepared to go in with the beta team through the other side. He radioed her

"Keen, Team Alpha in place. we're going in".

"Roger that. Team Beta in stand by." she answer in a official voice, before saying "stay alive, Ressler. If you die, I'm going to kill you".

"Don't worry about me, babe, I'm a though one."

As he said that and went radio silent, she turned to order her team of 4 men when the building exploded behind her.

"no!" She screamed, tears in her eyes immediately as she positioned herself with her team to go inside.

She entered the building and felt the warm breath of the fire that had started with the explosion on the top floor. "Don't you die on me, Donald Ressler" she said to herself, as she and her men got closer and closer to the place where it started.

They entered in a room full ablazed, with heavy machines completely destroyed on the floor, creating dangerous spikes and obstacles.

"Ressler!" she screamed, her voice failing. "Ressler!"

She saw some of his men unconscious on the floor and ordered hers to check on them as she continued. he must be here somewhere.

"Ressler!" please don't be dead, please don't, please…

"Keen?" she heard the faint call from behind her, to the right, and she ran towards it, finding him on the floor, his leg under a heavy piece of machinery. He had bruises all over his face, but he was alive.

She ran to him and kissed him before he could say anything.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she shoved him, lightly, tears running down her face.

"Hey, I'm not dead! besides, how could I have known there was a trip wire here?"

"Can you stand up?"

"No. Listen, you gotta follow the lead, the suspects must've left from behind."

"To hell with them." she said, and he gave her a disapproving look. always a boyscout. she turned to her radio and ordered her men to pursue the lead.

"ok, happy?"

"they need a leader."

"Coulson can do it"

"They need you, Liz."

"You need me. Now, c'mon, I'll try lifting it and you move your leg, ok? 1, 2…"

He observed her as she did more than she could to lift that machine to save him.


	4. Kiss me

He finally reached her, and tackled her to the ground, making them both roll on the mud and leaves. They had been running in the woods, and he wasn't sure if he was running after her, or with her from the Cabal. They were right behind them, he knew it.

She struggled as he tried to pin her down on the floor, grabbing her hands, and she slapped his face, leaving a stingy sensation.

"Keen! Keen, stop it!" he screamed, his high-pitched voice rough and failing because of the lack of air.

"Don't… take me! let me go!" she said.

"Stop it! shhh.. shh…" he bent down to cover her with his body, his face very near hers. He held both her hands above her head with one hand and with the other put one finger on his lips, signaling her to be silent. They both stopped to listen.

He observed around, FBI agent activated, and then rolled off of her "C'mon, here!" he started to move, still crouching, holding her hand tightly by the wrist.

"Ress, you're hurting me" she whispered, complaining, but he didn't loose the grip.

"I'm not gonna let you go, Keen"

"C'mon! Haven't we been through enough? Why do you keep trying to arrest me?"

"shh" was all he said, as he went behind a wall, one of the few things left of an old shack that must have existed there. It was a stone wall, and it seemed strong enough.

He passed her through him so he would be leaned against the wall, able to see where they came from. She leaned against him and he could feel her warmth next to him. his hand gripping her was sweating, and starting to slip. Concentrate, Donald.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Cabal. Solomon was right behind us."

"What?" she sounded surprised.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused in running from me you would've listened when I said they were closing down on us." he said, grudgingly. Now it was not the time to bicker, but he just couldn't help himself. All this time without her, and when he finally sees her, he wants to bicker.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on taking me in we might've caught him already, Red was…."

"Red was what, Keen? hun? Red was closing in? Tom had Karakurt, Cooper was helping, all was going well, but me, oh, yeah, Ressler is in the way, let's find a way to cut him, that boring old FBI robot, right?"

She didn't say anything, stunned at his reaction. His face was bright red and she could see pain and tears fighting not to come out of his eyes. He saw something else in there too, something she had seen once before. When Audrey died. When he was taking painkillers.

"Ressler. Are you…." she couldn't say it, but he understood.

"Do you mean if I'm back on the pills? If I'm numbing myself to be able to focus on my mindless hunt after you? No, Keen, I'm not. I haven't taken a pill since the day you asked me not to. I've been enduring this all by myself, all alone, because you cannot fathom the idea that I might want to help you, that I might care about you and I might want to save you, too."

She understood his pain. Once she knew he let her go because he wanted to help her, but she immediately let out his help when he was asigned to take her in. He wouldn't change, that was his task, it was important. She never imagined that maybe she was more important to him.

Now he was right there, broken, and she had broken him. It was all her fault. They never considered him.

"Ress, I'm… I'm sorry"

"I don't need your pity, Keen."

She turned her focus to something behind him, but he didn't notice. He was too upset to care.

"Kiss me" she said, and he took a second to understand what she had asked.

"What?"

"Kiss me, now" she said, but instead she grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. He had no idea what was going on, but responded to the kiss as it was the bag of oxigen that he needed to go back to breathing. She then put her hand between them and grabbed his gun from his holster. The minute he noticed and started slapping himself, he heard the shot go behind him, and a thud. He turned to see a man, possibly a guard for the cabal, dead on the ground.

"He thought he had found teenagers making out in the woods, and came closer to check. pervert." she explained, but he didn't do anything, but kiss her again, right now expecting no secret purpose.

She broke the kiss, and he thought he had done something wrong, again, when she smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "What about we get out of here alive, clear my name and then we get back to that, hun? Will you help me?


	5. You need to wake up

"Keen!" He screamed, after lowering down the gun that shot down Solomon. The man had been fighting her when he found them and shot him in the back.  
He ran to her to find her with a pocket knife lodged on her stomach, her hand trying to remove it as she lost conscience. He slid downwards next to her, taking her head on his lap and stopping her hand from pulling the knife out.  
"I'm here, Liz, shh, calm down" he said, slapping her face slightly as she rolled her eyes and fell uncounscious.  
"Liz! No, baby, c'mon, You need to wake up , c'mon, you need to wake up because I can't do this without you."  
He was rushing, desperate, looking around for signs of someone to help. There was no one.  
He let out a sob and allowed himself to cry over her body, finally reaching her to get there too late. He put his head close to hers and cried on her neck, until he heard a slight moan. He looked back at her to see signs of movement. She was coming back.  
"Ress" she whispered, but he quieted her down.  
"I'm here, Liz, i'm here and you'll be okay. You'll be okay, babe."


	6. Don't you ever do that again

They were finally having some moments of peace, spending time together after a long time. They went to the beach in south Florida, and it was Gus's first time at the beach. The boy was marvelled with the sea and the sand and everything.

Liz was taking some time tanning while Don was just reading a book beside her when they noticed how quiet it was. Their boy was never quiet. and 10 minutes ago he was all "look mommy, I built a tower in my castle!" and "Look, daddy, a wave!".

"Don? Where's Gus?" Liz asked, drowzy, as she had napped a bit.

"It's right there, honey, building a sand castle" he said, without raising his eyes from the book.

Liz stood up from the towel and looked at where Gus was supposed to be, and there was nothing but the little sand toys and shovels that they had bought for him.

"Donald! He's gone!" she said, and Donald stood up immediately, activating his FBI agent to go searching for his son.

They looked for about 5 minutes, the most scruciating and scary 5 minutes Liz had ever lived, when they spotted the little boy coming happily with the ice-cream man.

"Hey mommy, I bought an Ice-cream!" Liz took her son in her arms, smearing ice-cream all over her back as she picked him up! "Oh, my God, Gus! where were you?"

"Don't worry, ma'm. He went running towards me. He must have seen me coming and didn't tell you" he said, as Donald approached.

"Thanks a lot, sir, for bringing him back. Here, how much for the ice cream?" Donald was going for his wallet, when he noticed it wasn't there. "What…?"

It was in the little boys' pocket. "I got money because I wanted an ice cream" he said, pouting, when their parents asked him what had happened.

"Don't you ever do that again, Gus!" Liz said, firmly, to what the boy cried. she took him into her arms, shushing him and rocking him back and forth.

When the day was over, they found a way to laugh at what had happened.

"I don't know if I get worried that he stole my wallet, or proud that he cared to get money to pay for the ice cream. I think he's been spending too much time with Red"


	7. Hey, have you seen the? Oh

They were running late, and it almost seemed like on purpose. neither of them wanted to go to this event, a bulshit benefit that was more like promoting a senator to the bureau. They hated that.

"Liz, are you ready?" he asked, as he entered the room, and she was ruffling through her stuff. he leaned on the door, clearly bored and unwilling to go and when she turned to face him, they shared an understanding look.

"I don't want to go" he whined like a 6 year old.

"I know, babe. Me neither, but we have to. You're assistant director now, they will miss you and you will hear about it for a month."

"Damn" he said, and she returned her attention to her jewelry box. she was looking for a bracelet he had given her on their first anniversary.

""Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_." She was startled as he captured her lips on his, impressed by how fast he moved from the door to her. She responded to the kiss, wanting that much more than going to a stupid party.

"Let's not go, please" he said between kisses, and then went down and took the strap from her dress to kiss her shoulder.

"stop being such a child, we can stay just a few minutes. c'mon, stop it, Donald. we are already late."

"exactly. we might as well be even more late" he said, as he kissed her again, and she surrended to him


	8. If you keep looking at me like that

That morning after was the worst. They had to run to the office to an emergency meeting because there had been an attempt to kill a senator. They didn't talk about it, or had a chance to relive the events of the night in the morning. They wanted so badly to care about the senator, but all he cared was how her shirt was unbuttoned and he could see her lacy bra, the same he had removed last night, and she could only cared about his now combed and gelled hair, and how she wished she could mess it like she did last night.  
"Agent Ressler? agent keen?" Cooper called, and they were suddenly brought back from their fantasies and had to activate automatic mode to be able to go through the day.  
Thanks goodness and Cooper, they worked separate leads and stayed away all morning. When they returned and went to their office, it was more like a desperate wait for lunchtime than a follow up on the leads the had found while out.  
"Where are we going for lunch, keen" he tried to sound as neutral as possible.  
"I don't know. What do you feel like eating?" She said.  
I know a nice bed and breakfast nearby that serves nice self service lunch at fixes price" he answered, and she frowned for a moment thinking that he meant really lunch. But when she looked up and saw him looking at her with lust in his eyes, she understood.  
"If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed" she said, retributing the look.  
"I wasn't planning to" he said, and their eyes were practically melted into each other, and she had to take a deep breath and go back to her files when Aram put his head inside the room.  
"Hey guys! Lunch?"  
"Hun, not for me, thanks Aram. I'll grab a bite on the vending machine"  
"liz?" He turned to her.  
"Thanks, Aram, but I'm not hungry."  
"Alright then, see you guys later."  
"See you" they said, and then she stood up and went to the window to observe as he people emptied the war room to go to lunch. He went behind her and put a hand inside her blouse, stroking her belly as he gave sloppy kisses to her neck, making her shiver.  
He locked the door as she turned around and their lips met furiously while he closed the blinds.


	9. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed

He arrived at home so tired that he didn't even noticed the door was unlocked. He opened it, entered, closed it behind him and only then noticed his keys were still in his pocket. He looked around and found nothing different from when he had left in the morning, so he just cursed himself as he locked the door and tossed the keys in the bowl next to it.

He went straight to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge, placing the cold wet bottle on the back of his neck before opening it and gulping nearly all of it.

He went to his bedroom and flicked the switch, only to find something that made him rub his eyes and look again to be sure he wasn't seeing things,

She was there completely naked on his bed. she was so beautiful, resting on her side, her torso slightly turned to face him, she looked like a painting. She had a wide smile on her face that showed both that she was loving it and was extremely nervous.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" he asked, walking slowly into the room and moving towards the bottom of the bed, sitting there and watching as she kneeled on the bed and moved towards him.

"Oh, well, I thought you would have a bad day and thought I could make it better. Did I do that?"

"oh, most definitely" he smiled as she cupped her hands on his face and kissed him, pulling him to bed.


	10. I think I'm in love with you

She spent the whole day quiet. Yesterday he told her about his one night stand with Samar while she was on the run, expecting to hear her joke about that for weeks, but all she said was "oh, ok. Good night, Ressler" before going home.  
This morning, she came in complete silence, and remained this way throughout the day, even in debriefs, she was monossilabical.  
They decided all to go out for drinks after hours, and he kept an eye on her as she hid on the far side of the booth, looking down her drink, almost disappearing under Aram's exaggerated movements as he told a story half-drunk.  
As the man stood up from beside her and forced Samar into the dancing floor, he sat beside her and nudged her with his elbow.  
"Hey! What's up with you today?"  
"I'm fine. " she said, and then flickered a loose eyebrow from her face. Or was it a tear?  
"C'mon, Keen, don't lie to me. What's going on?" He insisted, and then for the first time in ours she raised her head, turned to look at Samar, now laughing as Aram did a weird dance, and then going back to face him.  
"I think I'm in love with you and it terrifies me" she said, and he could see she was shivering.  
He opened his mouth a little, taken aback with the fresh news. She peeked at Samar again, and he understood. He put both his hands on her arms and stroke to try and warm her down.  
"Liz, what do you mean, terrified? Why would you be scared of me?"  
"I'm not scared of you, Ress, I'm scared of… This."  
She gestured to point at herself and then him. He grabbed her hand with both his and looked down to find her eyes.  
"Hey, you know what? I'm in love with you too, and I can also say I'm a bit scared"  
She opened a faint smile, and he kissed her forehead as she leaned her head to fit it on the crook of his neck.


	11. I wish I could hate you

She threw a book at him, nearly hitting him on the head "leave me alone" she screamed, as he tried to enter the room.  
"C'mon, liz, stop with it now, okay, it's over"  
She didn't even remember why she was mad at him for, but her stubborness prevented her from stop fighting.  
"I hate you!" She said, as he entered the room and kneeled down next to her.  
" yeah? What do you hate most about me?"  
"I.." She studdered, and then looked at his eyes next to her, his kind eyes and smile and his lovely freckles, and her heart skipped a bit.  
"See, you don't hate me, honey"  
"I wish I could hate you, Donald Ressler"  
He laughed as he moved forwards to steal a kiss from her. She fought back, pushing him, but immediately after grabbing him by his tie and locking her lips on his.


	12. I'm pregnant

He had been working hard all day, buried in paper work and leads to the blacklister who was giving him a hard time. He also had Reven Wright breathing down his neck with the whole promotion offer that he wasn't quite ready to take. He barely noticed as she swayed into their office. Only enough to scowl her for coming in nearly at lunch hour.  
"You're late, Keen" he said, never raising his eyes from the file he was reading.  
"Oh, wow, good morning to you too! You know, boss, what happened is that a very bad boy kept me up until late last night" she said, causing him to grin.  
"I'm not your boss"  
"Well, you sure like to act like it" she said, seductively, and he lost track of what he was reading. He closed the manila folder and turned his attention to her. She had an unusual glow on her, and despite going too heavy on the wine and doing some things that would make a kid blush last night, it hadn't been much different from all the other nights since they got married.  
"I woke you up before I left. What took you so long?"  
She approached his desk and leaned on it, resting on her elbows.  
"Well, I got up, took a sip of that horrible coffee of yours, threw it down the drain, made some fresh one, drank it, then went upstairs and peed on a stick"  
He took some time to understand what she meant with that. When he finally got it, he raised from his chair and held her arms.  
"So?" He looked at her anxiously and she grinned, enjoying keeping him in the dark too much "what, Liz?"  
She came closer to him, and whispered on his ear.  
"I'm pregnant"


	13. the stupidiest plan you've ever had

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."  
Aram said, a wicked grin on his face as Ressler told him his plan. He didn't quite understand why he couldn't just do the usual, with flowers and candle-lit dinner, and also why he hadn't gone to Red, definitely more qualified for this task.  
"Red isn't going to help me propose to her" he answered as if reading the question in Aram's face. " he barely accepts me dating her"  
The plan was simple (to Ressler's mind). They were going to "kidnap" Liz when she was leaving the post office, and take her to the airport, where a private plane would be waiting for her. She would travel blindfolded to Paris, where he would be waiting for her on the top of the eiffel tower, with the ring.  
"Why don't you just go to Paris on vacation?" Aram questioned, and Ressler frowned.  
"She won't take any days off! I tried, I swear! Now my only alternative is to do it"  
"And you are sure that she won't flip out and go all kung foo on me?"  
"Not if you do it right."  
"Ok then"  
It was all settled and it was showtime. Ressler traveled to Paris, saying that he had traveled to LA to a meeting, and Aram was hidden behind some bushes near her car.  
liz said goodbye to everybody and went to the car, unbeknownst that something would happen to her.  
She started the car and stopped to turn on the radio, as Aram stood up, put ob his mask and was getting ready to approach her car when he noticed a movement in the back seat.  
It was all too fast. Aram only had time to crouch again and observe as a hooded man put a bag on Liz's head and knocked her out, and then dragged her body out of the car into a van. aram snapped a photo of the van and the license plate and ran inside.  
He was calling Ressler, but he just wasn't picking up. It was only in the fourth attempt that ressler spoke on the other side of the speaker.  
"Sorry Aram, I was taking a shower. So, everything in place? Is she coming?"  
"Hun, agent ressler, what if I told you that agent keen has been abducted, but not exactly by me?"


	14. You fainted straight into my arms

She was still feeling a bit lightheaded, sipping water slowly as she sat up on her desk. She was lying down there.  
"So, what happened, again?" She wasn't sure why she had woken up lying on her desk with her partner screaming desperate on top of her.  
"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes"  
She tossed a pencil at him, rolling her eyes as he laughed out loud.  
What she wouldn't know is how scared and desperate he was when she just lost conscience in front of him.  
"Have you eaten, Keen?"  
That's it, she had barely eaten for days, she had been working hard to earn the bureau's trust again and go back into the field, and she had forgotten to eat or dismissed it for just a pack of cookies or something.  
"No, I'm fine." She motioned to step off the desk, but felt dizzy and sat back again. He stood up and leaned to hold her.  
"C'mon, i'm taking you to a restaurant"  
"Are you asking me on a date, Ressler?" She tried to joke, but her stomach growled, begging for food. They had been teasing each other for weeks since she got back to work, but now it was not the time.  
"Not a date if you are buying" he said, and smiled as he offered her his arm and she took it, using it to hold herself up.  
"That's kinda sexist" she said, smiling faintly, thanking him for beeing there for her.


	15. You heard me take it off (M)

They invaded the locker room clinging to each other desperately. They had been stuck in a meeting for 4 hours and each minute they spend glancing at each other was one minute more that the had to bear being separated by a wide table. They left the room last and he grabbed her arm to take her somewhere where they could find some kind of privacy. It was still 6 more hours before they could go home and he wasn't going to stand any more minute.

He opened some buttons on her shirt to kiss over her neck and breasts and she completely untucked his shirt. They were in a deplorable state, and if anyone walked in they would be in so much trouble. Funnily enough, the threat of it only made them even more aroused.  
He had intended only for some making out before going back to work, but she wanted more.  
"Take your pants off" she panted, biting his earlobe.  
"Liz, we're at work"  
"You heard me. Take. It. Off"  
She was bossy and he liked that, as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall down his legs, and she put one leg around him, which gave him easy access to under her skirt.  
She muffled a loud moan on his shoulder as he positioned and entered her, finally letting out all the tension they built up throughout the meeting.  
"I love you so much, Liz" he said on her ear as he found a rhythm.  
"I love you! I love you, don, i love you" she whispered, welcoming him desperately.


	16. it's not what it looks like

She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it over his shoulders desperately as he kissed her neck. then with the shirt on the floor she grasped at his hair while he opened her shirt and kissed her mouth.  
They were lying on the couch in a massive make out session, so hot and concentrated in each other that they didn't even notice when the door opened and the man entered.  
only a few minutes in did he pronounce his presence.  
"Oh, well, I guess it was supposed to happen eventually" he said, startling them. he got off of her quickly as she covered herself with her hands.  
"Red! It's not what it looks like… " he said, trying to recover his breath as he looked at the man in front of him.  
"Oh, no, Donald. I hope it's exactly what it looks like. for Liz's sake. She's been on the run for too long, she needs to relax. Please, don't mind me, I'll be off in a second." he said, and then took some things from a drawer before putting his fedora on, tipping it and then exiting the room, leaving two stunned half-undressed lovers without action.


	17. trapped

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

She analyses the door to the vault, and concludes that it is closed shut. The thick walls of the place prevents them from having cellphone signal, so there's no way to call for backup. Their only hope is that people start missing them and remember they went to investigate the bank account and the safety deposit boxes.

He sits down on the floor, clearly upset. she turns around and look at his face, thinking to herself "Well, this is going to be awkward."

Ever since she returned to the FBI, they have had a broken relationship. Things came back to what it was before, as much as possible, with everybody else but him. He was bitter, cold and ignored her for most of the time. He even asked for a different partner, but Cooper dismissed his request, forcing them to work together.

It had been 4 months already, and all she got from him were grunts, eye-rolls and rude remarks, with the occasional monossilabial response to her questions.

It hurt her, deep inside. She knew what she had done to him while on the run. She had disconsidered him. But she never knew how far he would go to help her. what she knew was that his job was his everything.

She sat beside him, as close as she thought possible without causing sparks to fly. The only ilumination they had was the safety lights, so she could barely see his face.

"So…how's life?" she starts, and then immediately regrets as he turns to look at her, and, despite the dim light, she could see he was frowning.

"ok" he says, and looks away.

a few more minutes of silence, and she can't stand it anymore. She decides to use this opportunity to finally corner him.

"Ok, Ressler, you know what? I think it's time to finish this bullshit." she stands up and stares at him, who moves his face slowly to look at her.

"What do you mean, Keen?" he has a smug face on, and she wants to slap him.

"You know what I mean? the fact that for 4 months you treat me like shit!"

He takes a deep breath and puts his had back, leaning against the boxes. "Not now, Keen."

"If not now, then when? How long do I have to go through this?"

He ignores her, and she just can't stand it. She kicks him in the shin, and he grunts with the pain.

"hey! what the fuck!"

"C'mon! stand up! scream at me! now!" she needs that. She needs him to tell her what's going on.

"Not now" he repeats, his voice a little bit louder. She keeps kicking him. He grabs her foot in a sudden movement, and turns it, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it, Keen"

She feels tears coming to her, and she doesn't know if it's because of the fall or because of his indiference. she lets them out.

"why? why not? don't you care about me anymore? is it fun to torture me like that, treating me this way? do you think I wanted to ran away? do you think it was fun, that I had a vacation time with Red? I nearly died! I had bounty hunters shooting at me. and I had you against me. Now that is over, why are you still against me?"

he looks at her, for the first time in these four months he looks like he is really looking at her, and not through her. His face shows both concern and hurt. His eyes are watering, she can see through the dim light.

"I'm not against you, Keen. I was never against you. You were against me. You broke me. Hunting you down was the worst thing I ever had to do. It was worse than losing Audrey. Because she died in my arms, but you, I didn't know where you were, if you were dead, I didn't know shit. I didn't know what to do to bring you home, I had the corruption breathing down my neck and I had people I trusted going against me, setting me aside, like you did."

"I never… Ress…"

"So don't come saying that now all is back to normal because it isn't. I'm broken, this" he gestured between them "this is broken."

she ran to him and held his arm, touching him for the first time in 4 months. he reacted to the touch by breathing deeply, closing his eyes, letting a few tears falls. She cupped his face with her hands, capturing some of the tears with her palms.

"Please, I've lost so much. I can't lose you."

"You didn't lose me, Liz. I just…. I need time…"


	18. Please, don't leave

He arrives at her house and finds everything destroyed. He goes by the rests of the table and the bookcase to find her sitting on the floor, looking devastated.

She just found out that Tom is a lie. He never existed. Her whole marriage, her life plans were a fraud. He had been there beside her when she found out, and he couldn't believe it was really happening.

There was nothing more that he wanted then to rough that guy up, really badly, make a permanent damage to that smug face. Except, perhaps, be there with her.

"What happened here, Liz?" he asks, approaching her with caution. She looks up, and he can see she's been crying.

"When you have a guy cuffed in your dining room, don't break his thumb. It's a stupid move" she said, grunting as she moves her arm. he helps her get up and sit on the sofa. She leans back on the couch, eyes closed, still thinking of how stupid she was.

"Tom did this?" he asked, looking one more time at all the mess and broken things.

"Yes. We had a…fight."

"Are you okay?" he touches her arm lightly, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just a few bruises"

"no, Liz, I mean… are you okay?"

She looks at him now, and takes a deep breath. What does he want her to say? That she's a mess? That right now she does't believe in love anymore?

"I'm okay, Ress." she says, trying to sound as certain as possible. He knows she's lying, but doesn't judge her or insists.

"I'm going to look for him, okay? FBI business, I'm going to take him in for breaking your living room."

She laughs, but when he stands up from the couch, she grabs his arm and a tear falls down her cheek.

" Please, don't leave."

He doesn't think twice, and proceeds to sit back on the couch, pulling her towards him, her head resting on his shoulder, allowing her to cry on it as he strokes her hair gently.

"Shh. You'll be alright."


End file.
